


teeny tiny tumblr drabbles

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a bad habit of hijacking posts from blogs such as worldofgallavich, otpprompts etc and writing tiny drabbles and I thought I should gather them all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rockstar au

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Ian learned to play the guitar and he’s lying against Mickey playing some romantic song. Mickey tells Ian to put the guitar down, before straddling him and they proceed to make out ([worldofgallavich](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/))

“I’m dating a future rockstar, huh?”  
  
Ian rolls his eyes even as he grins, swatting Mickey’s hands away. “Shut up.”  
  
Mickey chuckles, grabbing a handful of Ian’s hair so he can kiss him properly. “Mm, rockstars are hot though…”  
  
Ian’s guitar slides to the floor, making room for Mickey as he straddles him. Maybe he _should_ aim for a career as a rockstar, if it gets Mickey this hot.


	2. getting their own place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey moving into their first apartment together:
> 
> Packing things up and giving each other shy smiles because ‘wow this is really happening’  
> Arguing over what things they really need to pack and what things could be thrown out/left behind  
> Bringing in the last box and realizing that this is it and they’re finally starting their lives together  
> Arguing about where to put things  
> Kissing a lot, because they have the freedom to do that now  
> And most importantly, christening every inch of the place  
> [worldofgallavich](http://worldofgallavich.tumblr.com/)

They’re finally alone. Several members of both their families had helped them with moving in, but now it was done. Well, mostly done. There were boxes everywhere, but at least all the furniture were in the rooms where they belonged.  
  
They had collapsed on the couch, deciding to take a break before they started on the boxes.  
  
“Can you believe it? Our own place,” Ian said, smiling widely and turning to look at Mickey.  
  
Mickey grinned back. “Yeah, man.” He lifted an arm to point at the kitchen table, which they could just barely see from their position on the couch. “We’re fucking there, as soon as I get my energy back.”  
  
_Oh_ , Ian thought, but Mickey didn’t give him any time to reply.  
  
“And on the kitchen counter, on this couch, in the shower… come on, man, we can’t call this our own fucking place until we fucked everywhere.”  
  
Ian laughed. “You do have a point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115476429117/worldofgallavich-ian-and-mickey-moving-into-their)


	3. the instagram incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP/3 spamming each other with likes on Instagram/social media. ([otp prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/))

**09.32**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.32**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.33**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.33**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_    
**09.33** _mmilkobitch liked your photo_    
**09.34** _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.34**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.34**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.34**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.35**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.35**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_  
**09.37**   _mmilkobitch liked your photo_

Ian squinted at his screen for a moment before he groaned and dropped his head back onto his pillow. His phone had been buzzing pretty much constantly for the past five minutes, disturbing his sleep, and now he knew why.

“Mickey,” he whined into the pillow, letting out a frustrated noise when his phone buzzed  _again_.

**09.38** _mmilkobitch liked your photo_

He raised his head from the pillow with some effort. “Mickey!”

A minute later, Mickey stuck his head into the bedroom, an infuriating grin on his face. His hair was rumpled and there were lines on his cheek from the pillow, so he couldn’t have been awake for long.

“Yes, dear?” Mickey said, laughter evident in his voice. Ian glared at him, though he suspected it didn’t have the intended effect since he’d just woken up.

He waved his phone in the air. “Why are you liking all my Instagram posts?”

Mickey stepped inside, blinking innocently. “Can’t a guy show some appreciating for his man?” He leaned against the wall beside the door, still grinning at Ian.

“You’re disturbing my sleep,” Ian groaned, turning his head to mash his face into the pillow.

He heard Mickey cross the room to the bed, and sighed when he felt a hand stroking the back of his head. It felt nice, especially since the incessant vibrating under his pillow had given him a headache.

Ian was just starting to relax, to think that maybe he could forgive Mickey after all, when his phone buzzed again.

“Mickey, I swear to god!” Ian exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position. Mickey fell away from him, landing on his back, laughing loudly. “It’s not funny?”

Mickey pulled himself together enough to stop laughing and sit up. He was still grinning though, eyes twinkling with mirth as he looked at Ian. If Ian wasn’t so annoyed right now, he would think Mickey was utterly beautiful.

“Why, you need your beauty sleep?”

Sometimes, Ian thought as he launched himself at Mickey, intent on having his revenge by tickling his boyfriend until he cried, he really had no idea why he loved this idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115753790742/otpprompts-imagine-your-otp-3-spamming-each-other)

**Author's Note:**

> Original post (with some added imagines) can be found [here](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115208085032/grumpyvich-cockslutovich-worldofgallavich-au)


End file.
